Girl Talk
by scoobygirl101
Summary: Velma has some shocking news for her friend, what could it be? S/V and some slight F/D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there! I know I haven't posted much lately. :/ But I've been wanting to write this story for awhile ..and now I've finally gotten around to it. YAY! I know this first part is pretty short, but I hope you still like it! I'm only planning on making 2 chapters. So the next one should be a lot longer. Hope you enjoy it! ~ Scoobygirl**

It was passing period between classes at Coolsville High School. The hallways were crawling with students; some in a rush to get to their next class, but most were loitering by lockers, dreading for the bell to ring.

But that was the last thing on Daphne Blake's mind. The redhead had her eyes glued on a couple and she watched from afar as they exchanged a kiss. She had seen this a hundred times before, but this time it seemed different. It lasted much longer than usual and she could almost swear she watched a spark of electricity pass between them.

She waited for them to part before she approached the shorter brunette girl.

"Hey Velma."

The girl in glasses jumped slightly, taking her eyes off the skinny beatnik as he walked away and turned around to face her, "Oh, hey Daphne! Don't tell me you were watching this whole time?" There was slight embarrassment in her voice.

She laughed slightly, _Oh Velma, you know me too well. _

"Well, maybe I was. But I just want to make sure he's taking good care of you," There was a hint of mischief her voice.

Daphne's interest perked more as she watched Velma's face turned bright red. She was going to say more, but the brunette started changing the subject, "Well, maybe we should get headed to class, don't you think? The bell will ring soon."

The redhead nodded in agreement, even though she was itching to bombard her best friend with questions. But she knew her friend wouldn't spill the beans so easily.

_Ohh well, I'll just have to work my magic on her after school… _She thought with a smile.

-xXx-

Half the class had passed and Daphne couldn't help but notice that Velma had been staring out the window almost the entire hour. If this was anyone else doing this, it wouldn't be a big surprise- but this was Velma.

_Velma!_

And today the teacher was talking about mythology; Daphne knew just how much her glasses wearing friend loved the subject, and it was so unlike her to ever become distracted during a lecture.

_Something is definitely going on here. But what?_

She was determined to find out. The only clue she had was that it was something between her and Shaggy. But as to what it could be, she didn't have the slightest idea. Velma and Shaggy had been dating for over a year now, and never before had it cause so much distraction. So what could it be?

Daphne knew the only way she would ever find out would be if she got her best friend alone. So she quickly grabbed her notebook and tore out a blank page and scribbled down the question: 'Hey do you wanna sleep over at my house tonight?" And drew a smiley face at the bottom.

She then proceeded to fold it neatly and tapped her still daydreaming-friend on the shoulder, who was sitting in front of her.

It seemed like it took Velma a moment or two to register it before she turned around and took the paper from her.

They always try doing it as discreetly as possible so the teacher wouldn't take notice-and they've had years of practice.

It didn't take long before the paper was sitting back on Daphne's desk, and she opened it. A smile crossed her face as she read the response: "Yes, I would love to."

She leaned back in her chair, relaxing a little, now all she had to do was wait….

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Thank you. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well here you go! Just to be safe is chapter is rated strong "T". Enjoy!**

Sounds of students talking filled the classroom as the teacher declared that the lesson for the day was over, mostly because there was only ten minutes left of class anyway.

Velma could feel butterflies dance in her stomach as she sat in her last class of the day. She was probably the only person not socializing in the room, but she was too lost in thought to care. She knew exactly why her redheaded friend wanted her to spent the night…. So they could talk. Which meant that Daphne suspected something. Not that that was a bad thing- they often shared secrets with each other, confided in one another, and spent hours talking. They were best friends.

But Velma felt a little nervous sharing _this _news. She wasn't sure she was ready to tell people and she was kind of scared of what their reactions might be. But at the same time, part of her _wanted _to talk about it.

She jumped slightly when the bell rang and it woke her from her thoughts.

_Gosh, I must really be out of it today…. _

A slight twinge of pain passed through her legs as she stood up and a wicked grin crossed her face when she remebered what had caused it.

At her locker a pair of hands wrapped around her waist and hugged her from behind as she was putting her books away. But instead of being startled by this action, she had noticed herself anticipating it everyday. Sure, the first few times it had surprised her, but now she was used to it and she loved it.

"Like, hey Velms"

She felt her body temperature rise slightly as he spoke into her ear.

"Hey Shaggy," she turned to face him with a playful grin. They both stared at each other; Velma felt her face grow hot as a blush crawled into her cheeks. She was sure they were both thinking about the same thing - last night. But they both also knew that in public was no place to talk about it.

"So, how was class? Did you get stuck with a bunch of homework like me?" The beatnik laughed nervously, obviously trying to break the silence between them.

"Um, it was alright. I got a few assignments, but nothing challenging," She chuckled, but then got quiet as she tried to recall what actually happened in her classes from the day, and realized she couldn't.

_Did I really spend the whole day distracted? _She shook her head in disbelief.

The couple made their way out the double doors of the school; a gust of fresh spring air filled Velma's nostrils and it made her inhale deeply. It smelt of fresh-cut grass and apple blossoms. She loved the sweet scent.

The duo came to a large oak tree that provided plenty of shade for the little wooden bench beneath it. They sat down together, hand in hand, and waited for Fred and Daphne to arrive.

"Oh, I forgot to mention," Velma eventually piped up, "I guess Daphne and I are having a girls night tonight and I'll be sleeping over at her house."

"Like yeah? Well, I hope you two have fun!"

She nodded in agreement, "I'm sure we will."

_Although, I'm pretty sure Daphne will get more enjoyment out of the gossip than I will...  
_

-xXx-

After dinner the two girls made their way up to Daphne's bedroom. They walked into the spacious room that had hardwood floors, lavender wall paper, and many pictures that covered the walls - mostly of her and Freddy. Still, it always amazed Velma to some extent - maybe because it was twice the size of hers; maybe because it had anything and everything; either way, it was a place she really enjoying visiting.

Daphne plopped on the bed, while Velma decided to occupy the squishy purple beanbag on the floor. She watched Daphne for a moment and waited for her to suggest something for them to do. But instead the redhead had her eyes fixed on a photo that rested on her nightstand.

Velma observed that it was a picture of the whole gang: Fred with his arm around Daphne; Scooby and Shaggy were play fighting on the ground over a box of Scooby Snacks; and then her eyes landed on herself and she noticed that the camera had captured her sneaking a glance at the tall scruffy guy.

She recalled it was before they had dated, but even then she had a thing for him for the longest time.

It seemed that Daphne too had noticed this and was gonna try using it to her advantage, but Velma was all ready on to her game.

"It's kind of funny, isn't it?" the redhead began nonchalantly, "That you and Shaggy had been eyeing each other up for the longest time, but it took you forever to start dating."

Velma nodded, "Yeah, but I guess maybe we both were scared. Scared of rejection; scared to make the first move; scared it would mess up our friendship."

"Yes, but those fears are normal, Velma. Everyone has them! But look now? You two are great together."

She had to admit she was right. Never before had she been this happy with anyone else.

"And..well, I couldn't help but notice that you two seem a lot closer lately…_a lot._"

_Oh boy, here we go…_

Daphne paused for a moment, before continuing, "Soooo..has anything happened to spark this?"

Velma was silent and looked away, her face turning a slight pink.

"That means yes! Come on Velma, you gotta spill it," There was playful begging in her voice.

"Gee, Daph, I don't know…"

"Why not?"

"Well…because I'm not sure I want to tell anyone. Plus, it would probably shock you."  
_  
Ooh...big mistake._

Daphne's interest perked even more at the mention of that, "Well, now you _have_ to tell me, pleeeease!"

The glasses wearing girl thought about it for a moment. After all Daphne had trusted her and told her all about her and Freddy (though, nothing quite this bad) but it probably would feel good to get it off her chest.

She took a deep breath, "Well…we took our relationship to a new level…." She bit her lip as the words fell from her mouth.

Daphne stared blank faced at her for a moment, as if trying to determine what exactly that could mean. But then she got it; her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped.

"Whoa, wait, what?" Shock crept into her voice, "Are you saying that you two….you know.. _did it_?"

Velma nodded her head timidly.

An awkward silence filled the room and Velma immediately felt more embarrassed than she ever had in her life. Sure, to most people it would be a shock. They considered her a nerd; they probably thought that she'd rather have her nose in a book and be lost in the world of science instead of exploring any physical desires. But that wasn't true, she is only human after all. But Velma also knew why her friend was so taken aback - because it was something her and Fred hadn't done yet.

"Well, um, wow girl, when did this happen?" Surprise still apparent in her voice.

"…Yesterday..."

"What? I mean...wow, even Freddy and me haven't gone that far..…"

Velma shrugged her shoulders, "It's not a competition,"

Although even the brunette was slightly amazed that she had made this notch in her belt before Daphne had. Not because she thought her friend would be easy or anything, no, but because she considered her much more attractive than her own self. The redhead always had male attention, whether she wanted it or not. Before Shaggy came along, Velma always feared that she would end up being alone, and never finding someone who would unconditionally care and love her. But the scruffy beatnik had washed all those fears from her mind now, and after dating a year with things going great, she saw no reason to not go to the next level.

Daphne still seemed slightly flustered at the thought, but she was slowly calming down.

"Well, I know it none of my business, but I am still pretty curious as to how this all went down.."

A sigh escaped Velma's mouth, _Normal Daphne is returning. She is looking for a juicy piece of news…._

She thought for a moment, wanting to keep the graphic details as minimal as possible, "Well, I'm not even sure where to start! I mean, it wasn't planned. But we ended up getting some alone time…and one thing lead to another." She knew it sounded cliché, but it was true.

"Well, I guess you could start by telling me where it happened," Velma could sense her curiosity rising.

"Well, we were at my house, and my parents had left for the weekend for a science convention down state. And of course I invited him over. But I never imagined we would end up…doing it." She was still slightly bashful talking about her experience.

"So I'm guessing you somehow ended up in your bed, and then nature took its course?"

"Well, not exactly..."

Daphne arched an eyebrow, "Wait, what?"

"Well, Scooby was sleeping on my bed, and we were in the living room 'watching' movies…and yeah…" Her face turned scarlet as she remembered everything that had happened.

Whoa, so on your couch?"

Velma nodded somewhat embarrassed, although it wasn't the ideal spot for her first time, she still had no regrets.

"That must of made it kind of….awkward though?"

"I think it would have been no matter where we were."

She had to admit the whole thing had been pretty clumsy and embarrassing, neither of them really knew what they were doing. But at the same time it was thrilling and exciting.

"I guess so" Daphne mused, "But is it really painful?"

"Mmmmhm Yes. At first it was."

"I still have a hard time getting over the fact that you two made the beast with two backs," she chucked, "I mean, I don't know, you two were always kinda shy with each other, so I guess I wasn't expecting this news."

"Well, to any bystander it would seem that way, but to me, its been leading up to this for a long time…" She knew that it would've only been a matter of time anyway, since they had been doing a lot more than just making out in the past few months.

"Really? Well good for you girl!" The redhead gave her a mischievous smile this time, "I can only imagine how it will be when me and Freddy get to that point, but I want everything to be perfect and romantic!" She let out a dreamy sigh.

Although she doubted the chances of everything being ideal like her friend hoped she decide not to burst her bubble.

-xXx-

It was lunch time at Coolsville High, and the room was filled with noise and chatter coming from every corner. The scruffy teen put his tray piled with food on the table and sat down next to the brunette. She couldn't help but grin when she saw him, "Hey Shaggy."

"Like, Velms!" He returned a sweet smile, "Did you have a good time with Daphne last night?" He questioned before popping a french-fry in his mouth.

She nodded, "Yes, it was quite…interesting."

"Well, what'd you two do?"

"Mostly talked, about girl stuff, you know?"

"Like, I can only imagine what," he laughed.

"Wellll…let's just say….Daphne knows…"

Shaggy's eyes grew wide.

"Wait, what?"

**Fin.**

**Well, what did you think? Please read and review! Thank you. :)**


End file.
